Yin and Yang
by iPWN
Summary: Damien always protects Pip, but he get's tired of Damien's Mother Bear overprotection, and defends one of his own bullies. Making Kyle, Kenny, and Stan rethink the way they treat him. But Cartman's not gonna let his friends go to Pip's side. PipXDamien
1. Violent Tendencies

You know, this story started with a oringinal story I was writing that seemed so much like Pip and Damien. So I just changed it to a fanfiction. I pracrastanated on doing it, but a REALLY cute picture of trhe two together made me finally do it. Pip and Damien are my favorite South Park couple!

**Warning: **It's a South Park Fanfic, so you should expect some type of foul language.

**Disclamer: **I don't own a damn thing. Wish I did. But I don't. I do own Seth though.

**Title: **Yin and Yang

**Summary:** Damien and Pip have been friends for quite some time. Damien has always protected Pip sence it seems he wont do it himself But Pip get's tired of Damien's "Mother Bear" Protection, and actually defends one of his own bullies. Making Kyle, Kenny, and Stan rethink the way they treat the two. Cartman however could care less about how he treats people and how it affect them in the long run. Can they all be friends, or at least decent to one another, or where they born to be enimies. PipXDamien

Chacrather Discrption

Name: Seth

Age: 22

Height: 6"1

Relation: Pip's uncle - from his dad's side

Appearence:

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Personalaity: He kind've a laid back type of person. When Pip's not with Damien he's most likely with his Uncle Seth. Because there's only a six year difference between him and Pip they act more like brother's then uncle and nephew.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

_italics_ empasis on word

-----------------------------------------------

Title: **Yin and Yang**

Chapter 1:** Violent Tendentcies**

Pip. He's always been a happy boy. Nothing seems to ever bring him down. Even though he's only had one friend, who claims the only reason he puts up with Pip is out of pity. He's been bullied ever sence he could remember, and by the same four kids. Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. But he's used to it by now. No one seems to like him anyway.

Pip ran down his stairs, jumping a few along the way. On his way to the kitchen, he stopped by the laundary room to dry his shirt for the day. After tossing it in the dryer he made his way to the kitchen. His mother and father were already at the dinner table.

"Good morning!" His father mearly looked up from his newspaper and nodded.

"Good morning Pip." His mother chirpped. "Did you sleep well?" She patted him on the head on her way the the coffee machine.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good lord Pip, why are you walking around half naked? Wheres you shirt?"

"It's in the dryer dad." Pip put his toast in the toaster and sat down at the table to start his breakfast.

"I thought I told you to finish the laundary last night?" His mother said sternly.

"Patty, leave him alone. He probally has a good excuse."

"But Roger," She looked at Pip before moving closer to her husband. This time when she talked, her voice was a little quieter. "Haven't you noticed he's been messing up a lot lately. Dropping stuff, forgeting improtant things, oh huney the list goes on and on. He's also gotten skinnyer."

"I know, I know, But if we keep bugging him we'll only smuther him."

"I hope you're right." She sighed and returned to her coffie.

As much as Pip hates to admit it, his mom is a tipical snob. Rich and spoiled rotten. There's no cure for that. She has always gotten her way. unlike his father who works hard as a lawer. He earned the money he has. When they got married she left all her money, and started a family with him. Because of compications she can never bear children. So they did the next best thing. They adopted Pip.

"Whatever mom. I gotta go." Pip pushed his food away and headed for the door.

"To where may I ask?" She knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from him.

"The laundry room." He gave a fake smile.

"You know what I mean."

"Damien's." Patty put her hand to her forhead dramatticly. "Mom, he's not that bad! So he has a...few bad habbits."

"Smokeing, drinking, stealing, cussing, fighting, Pip that boy is a bad influence on you. I could tell the first time you brought him over here."

"He's the only friend I have. And he only acts that way cause he had such a hard life." Pattey took her seat at the table.

"Hard life or not, I just want you to stay away from him." Pip sighed. "Did you hear me!?"

"Yes ma'me." Pip hated lieing to his mother, but all he has to do is act like he's listening and she would get off his back. Simple enough. His mother nodded signaling that he could leave now. Once he was out the room he rushed to get dressed so he could go pick up Damien. The only person that would drive him to Damien's house without telling his parents is his uncle Seth. Seth aggreed, like he always did. and drove the blond to his bestfriends house.

"Good morning Damien!" Pip has always been a morning person.

"Go home." Damien growled.

"Nope, I'm here to pick you up for school. My uncle's giving me a ride." After a few seconds of silence Damien moved to let Pip in. "Oh, I should tell Seth we'll be a minute."

"Hurry up." Damien slapped Pip's back, making him take a few steps forward.

"But, I should at least tell him it'll take a while sence your not dressed and-"

"IN! I'm getting cold."

"Sorry. I don't mean to make you mad, but he's-"

"Shut up." After slamming the door shut Pip knew Damien was already agitated. So to keep from any futher confintation, he slid in a chidish way over to the kitchen as Damien went into his room to finish, well actually, _start_ getting ready for school.

"Um...Damien?"

"WHAT!?" Damien came back fully dressed in his useal all black.

"I...I'm" His voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry. If I'm bothering you. I'll leave." Damien stuck out his arm and stopped him.

"I should punch you in the back of your head." Pip stepped back at his tone. "You know for a fact that you're the only one I can stand. That and I not a morning person." A smile spread across Pip's face.

"Oh yeah." He laughed at himself. "So where's your mom?"

"Work. I guess. I don't know. Out somewhere."

"Oh. Sorry." Trevor said in a apoligetic tone.

"Don't be. She doesn't care, so why should we." Damien put his arm around Pip's sholders and pulled him torwad the door. "Let's hurry up. We're bout to be late for jail.

By the time they made it to school the bell had already rung, and students were making there way to class. Some were running so not to be late, but the two opposites walkied at a normal pace.

"Damien! Ay, Emo!" Cartman waved his arms trying to get Damien's attention.

"Um...Da-"

"Ignore him." He commanded.

"Damien! Don't act like you don't hear me!"

"But..." All the camotion was starting to make people turn a look. Nosey people wondering what all the yelling was about. "..isn't he one of your friends?"

"You're my only friend. he's just bugging me cause he wants to use my satanic powers." After putting some distance between them and Cartman, Pip spoke.

"What would he use your powers for?"

"I'll see you after class." Damien ignored the question and poped Pip on the back of his head, before running to his own class.

Pip hated his frist period. It was the only class he didn't have with Damien, and sence Damien is his only friend, he has no one there to talk to. Bebe was the only one who was at least semi-nice. He waved sheepishly at her as he passed.

"Pip! Omigod, I forgot to do my homework...can I see yours. I'll be quick. Promise." He dug through his backpack and pulled out the assignment." He laughed nervously.

"You know, you've been forgeting a lot lately." He handed it to her. "You'll remember tonight, right?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." She waved her hand in a gesture that said she was done talking to him. "I'll turn it in for you." She sat down in her seat in front of him.

"No. Just give it back to me when your done. Yesterday you actidentally put it in your binder...and I got a zero." She turned back around to face him.

"You have like, A's in this class anyway. What do you care about a few zeros, God." She glared at him. Pip hated when people were upset with him, so he desided to just leave her alone.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She nodded in agreement then turned back around to finish copying his paper.

After class Damien was not happy at all to hear what happened in first period. Pip always got good grades, and due to that fact others would always take advantage is his kindness by pushing him around.

"What did I tell you about that Barbie!? She's useing you ust to get a good grade!"

"No she's just forgetful. She said she's having trouble at home and can't consentrate." Damien let out a cold laugh.

"And you believed her? How many other people, and answer me seriously, have you doing their homework for them." Pip dropped his head in shame. "I need names."

"What are you going to do?"

"Names." He's voice grew deeper. "I'm just going to talk to them. Promise" Trevor felt relived. He was the only person Pip trusted when saying 'I promise'. One by one Pip told Damien the names, and one by Damien 'talked' to them.

"Kenny McCormick." Damien said as he was standing over him. Kenny was taking Pip's homework between class's because he knew full well he couldn't get it while Damien was around. And all three of them had math together.

Damien was walking through the p.e. locker room when he heard Kenny's name being called. Kenny told his friends that he was skipping and going to early lunch, so he'd hide out in the locker room for a while. Damien couldn't pass up this opertunity. Damien snuck up behind him and pulled Kenny into a choke hold until he fell to his knees, causeing his hood to fall off. After releasing him, Damien put his foot to his chest and slowly pushed him down on his back. He didn't know what to do. He knew better then to fight back with Damien. Kenny was scared speachless and trembling beneath him. Damien was well known for putting his enemies in the hospital, and Kenny was no exception. Damien has already turned him into a duck-bill platapuss before. This time it could be worse.

"What do you want?" Kenny whispered.

"All I ask is that you rethink the way you're treating my friend. He may be a gulliable push over, but that doesn't give you the right to use him any way you choose. Who do you think you are?

"N-Nobody." He replied timidly.

"That's what I thought." Damien stepped back and nudged Kenny with his foot. As he stood up to run away Damien snached him by the hair and pulled him back. "Do you know Cartman? Was that him how just left?" Kenny nodded numbly. "Tell him..." He tapped his chin as in thought. "Tell him I said, stay the hell away from me!" He finally let him go. "See you in fifth period." Damien gave the sweetest smile he could. Sending cills up and down Kenny's spine.

Kenny hid out in the bathroom, and at lunch as long as he could. Anything to keep from facing Damien again. The bell rang, signaling for people to leave lunch and to head back to class. He was about to hide out in the bathroom again, but stopped when he saw Pip. His mind was spinning.

'If Pip's here then Damien can't be too far.' He legs would budge. Fear made his mouth talk before his mind could even think. "Where's Damien?" Pip jumped a little at the voice.

"Oh, Hay Kenny! I didn't know anyone was here." He dried his hands.

"Yeah hi. Well?"

"Well What?"

"Where's Damien?"

"Are you looking for him? Is something wrong?" Kenny tried to calm down. He was talking to fast. He was being to obvious. With his luck Pip would go tell Damien the way he was acting and they both could share a laugh about him, and how shaken up he was about what happened earlier that morning.

"No. You two are just always together. Like attached at the hip or something, I-I just...assumed..." Kenny's voice became less and less confident. Pip laughed alound. 'Is he laughing at me?!' Kenny's mind screamed. "W-what's so funny?!"

"You're right! We-we are like we're attached at the hip." After Pip finally controlled his laughter he noticed something wrong with Kenny. "Kenny?" He seemed to be zoned out. Pip reached out his hand and touched his arm, but pulled away quickly when they touched. Kenny was shaking. Pip seized Kenny's sholders. "What did Damien do?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I never mean for a first chapter to be long, but it always is. Once I start writing, and have my head phones on, I just keep writing till I get writers block. Or my hand hurts really bad. Like rite now! Owww.

Oh well, I hope yall liked this chapter.

This is my second Fanfic so be honest. I really want peoples opinions. In the wise words of my best friend: Being honest is not being mean. You're just tellin' the truth, and the person should either deal with it or change.

**Review!!! Why? Because reviews make me feel good about myself. (cries) N-Eway, I'll update if you do.**


	2. Fighting Hurts!

You know, this story started with a oringinal story I was writing that seemed so much like Pip and Damien. So I just changed it to a fanfiction. I pracrastanated on doing it, but a REALLY cute picture of trhe two together made me finally do it. Pip and Damien are my favorite South Park couple!

**Warning: **It's a South Park Fanfic, so you should expect some type of foul language.

**Disclamer: **I don't own a damn thing. Wish I did. But I don't. I do own Seth though. (who will be showing up once their out of school)

**Title: **Yin and Yang

**Summary:** Damien and Pip have been friends for quite some time. Damien has always protected Pip sence it seems he wont do it himself But Pip get's tired of Damien's "Mother Bear" Protection, and actually defends one of his own bullies. Making Kyle, Kenny, and Stan rethink the way they treat the two. Cartman however could care less about how he treats people and how it affect them in the long run. Can they all be friends, or at least decent to one another, or where they born to be enimies. PipXDamien

Chacrather Discrption

Name: Seth

Age: 22

Height: 6"1

Relation: Pip's uncle - from his dad's side

Appearence:

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Personalaity: He kind've a laid back type of person. When Pip's not with Damien he's most likely with his Uncle Seth. Because there's only a six year difference between him and Pip they act more like brother's then uncle and nephew.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

_italics_ empasis on word

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: **Yin and Yang**

Chapter 2:** Fighting Hurts!**

Cartman was furious! He couldn't beleive Damien had the nerve to send Kenny to give him a message like that. He could care less about what Damien did to the orange hooded boy. All he wanted was Damien's attention, and he wasn't going to be ignored. Sence they had the same lunch, he found Damien quite easily. Sitting on a bench outside the theater room. Most likely waiting for Pip.

"Damien." This time Cartman wasn't alone. He was joined by Stan and Kyle.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

"No. Kenny told me to stay away from you. You didn't tell me a damn thing." Cartman smirked. Damien hated to adnit it, but he was right.

"Too shay." He mummbled. Cartman was about to reply back, but Pip ran up pulling Kenny by his jacket behind him. He didn't speak, he didn't need to. His expression alone said he wasn't happy and he wasn't happy with Damien. Pip stood over Damien. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he realized he had no words to say to the dark haired boy. So he let his action speak for him and slapped him as hard as he could across the face. It was girly, and obviously didn't hurt Damien, but Pip seemed satisfied. The other boys tried there best to stifle their laughter.

"Apologize!" Pip shouted as he rubbed his sore hand.

"I apologize."

"NO! Not to me!!" He grabbed Kenny and pulled him forward. "Apologize to Kenny!" Kenny was shocked not only because Pip, a boy he loved tormenting was defending him, but because Pip and Damien have never fought before. Stan and Kyle were just as shocked. While Cartman on the other hand had a smile on his face. "Now!" Damien glanced at Kenny as if this was there first meeting.

"Um...Wha?" Pip let out an annoyed yell.

"You know what you did. You promised you would just talk. But you lied to me!"

"We did."

"No you did something else! I know you did! I can't believe you would just lie to me like that! Sence when did we start lying to each other?!" Damien clicked his tounge a few times. Glanceing at the three onlookers, he pulled himself to his feet and turned to Kenny. Damien towerd over him.

"I'm sorry for making you piss on yourself." Cartman erupted in laughter. They all just notcied that Kenny was wearing his p.e. shorts and it didn't match anything he was wearing. Kenny had in fact peed on himself afterward the incident with Damien, but how did Damien know? It happened after he ran off.

"Damien!" Pip stepped inbetween the two. "Stop it."

"Hey, I wasn't going to say anything but you insisted I admit what I did as well as apologize. And I did. I apologized for making him piss on himse-" Pip struck him again. "This is getting old. Real fast." Damien growled at the blond. The teachers were now showing up and trying to break up the sceane. Pip grabbed Kenny's hand and pulled him away. Pip held back tears as they left. He hated when Damien acted like this. He only did this when others are around.

"I'm so sorry Kenny." He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I'm so sorry." For the first time Kenny actually felt sorry for him.

Damien was beyond pissed when Pip left. Not only did Pip leave, but he left with Kenny! One of the four fuckers Damien just couldn't stand. And Pip was holding his hand. Of all people.

"Damn dude, did you see the look on Pip's face?" Stan said to his friends.

"Yeah man, I think he was serious."

"Who cares!? Are you guys gettin' all gay for the little frenchie like Kenny is?" He taunted.

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle shot back at Cartman.

"You guys, let's just go to class before we're late." Stan pushed his friends toward their class.

Pip ignored Damien as much as he could durning class, which was pretty hard sence they sat right next to each other. Anytime they got into a fight they would always make up soon after. But this time time Pip was holding a grudge for some reason. Only pissing Damien off even more.

"You still mad?" Damien said without looking over at him. Pip whispered in Kenny ear.

"He said yes." Replied Kenny with a weak smile.

"You know, sometimes you act worst then a female." Damien said turning to the two blonds. Pip whispered in Kenny ear once again.

"Pip said he doesn't want to argue in class so stop talking to him." Damien snorted.

"Whatever." He was getting tired of Pip acting so childish anyway.

The rest of the period was quiet and awkawrd. From time to time they would make eye contact but only turn away form each other with a sour look. It seemed as if the whole class was holding their breath. They all knew what had happened at lunch and was waiting to see what the two boys would do next. Kyle and Stan the most. Pip couldn't take it anymore. He slapped his hands on his desk, scaring everyone, including Damien, then ran out the class room.

"Don't worry Mrs. Sia. I'll go get him." Damien yelled as he ran out after him. "Pip!" Damien struggled to keep up with him. He has always been able to run fast. You have to be fast when you're constantly picked on. "Pip! Wait!" Damien followed him all the way to the bathrooms on the other side of the school. Pip ran into the bathroom to stop for breath "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I should ask you the same thing!"

"NO! I mean What has been going on wtih you lately? This isn't the first time you threw a fit over something that's really nothing. And before you flip out again, I'm not calling _Kenny_ nothing." He spat Kenny's name as if it hurt him just to say it.

"I don't know!"

"You on your man-period or something?"

"Shut up Damien!"

"You sure you're not a girl, because that slap earlyer was screaming girl."

"I don't need to take this from you." Tears welled up in Pip eyes and he tried to push past the taller boy. Damien stopped him by stepping in his path.

"I'm just teasing. I'm...sorry. Okay? I'm sorry." Damien pulled him into a hug. "So stop crying." Damien would never admit it but he hated making Pip cry more then anything. Pip held on tight as if in fear that Damien would slip away once he lossened his grip. Both boy closed thier eyes and just enjoyed the moment of peace. Damien noticed that Pip stop breathing and also became stiff, then all of a sudden bureied his face in Damien's chest. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. But Mrs. Sia asked me to bring you both back. I-I'll just tell her I didn't find you. bye!" Kenny turned to run, but was stopped by Damien's voice.

"You wait a minute!" Pip started to shake against Damien which didn't go unnoticed. "Close the damn door and lock it." Damien's voice was now in a low and dangerous tone. Pip moved so he could hide behind Damien. He was embarassed and didn't really know what to do or say to Kenny. "You're really getting on my nervers today."

"I swear, I wouldn't tell a soul! I wouldn't, not after how Pip's tried to help me. I wouldn't!" He kept his arms strethed out hoping it would keep Damien from getting any closer.

"Damien." Pip tugged at the back of jacket. "Leave him alone. Please" Damien sighed. He made the mistake by looking at him. Only Pip could make a face so cute even Damien, the son of the devil, couldn't refuse his request.

"Prove you won't tell."

"How?"

"Let me hit you." A smirk tugged at Damien's lips.

"What?! B-but how will that help?!" He turned to Pip for help.

"It'll help me, now take it like a man." Kenny moved back. "Come on, before Mrs. Sia calls security." Damien swung at Kenny, and in a flash Pip was in his way, but it was to late. Damien didn't have time to pull back and his fist connected with Pips face. The smaller boy fell to the ground craddling his face. Damiens heart almost stopped. He's never struck Pip before. Never even got close to it.

"Don't hit him." Pip groaned out. Damien lifted Pip's chin and examined bruise he made.

"You little idiot! What were you thinking? You alright?" Damien touched his cheek gengerly.

"Yeah. You really know how to clock somebody." He tried to laugh but only winched in pain.

"Class is almost over. We'll walk over to the nurse's office. Tell Mrs. Sia Pip fell and hurt himself so he's getting ice. We'll both come back after that." Kenny nodded.

"Alright. You sure you're ok?." Pip just smiled in responce. Kenny took that as a yes and took off back to class.

"I told you Kenny isn't a bad guy."

"Not a bad person? What the hell is going through your head? I swear. Just yesterday you were crying to me about those four, and now you're saying their not that bad. God, you're confusing" Pip chuclked, but stopped when he felt sick.

"Damien." Pip leaned his head on Damien's sholder.

"Huh?"

"Carry me."

"What's wrong? You tired?" He shook his head, still leaning on Damien's side.

"Light headed."

"You can't take a punch for nothing." Damien complained but still picked Pip up. "If you fake sleep I'll carry you the whole way to the nurse's office." Pip nodded into Damiens chest, but fell asleep for real. "Please don't get a concussion. Cause that would suck."

When Kenny got back to class, and explained the whole situation with the two polar opposites, Stan waved him over to him and Kyle. They were working on some paper, or at least Kyle was.

"Hey guys. Sorry bout ditching you earlyer." Kenny laughed nerviously. "But you know, things came up..." He drifted off.

"Something wrong?" Kenny shook his head. "Then why'd you volenteer to go bring them back."

"I just wanted to make sure they were ok that's all. I just got worried."

"Told you he was getting feelings for frenchie."

"He's British not French! Get it right fat boy." Cartman was used to getting insulted by his friends, but no one, even his enimies, has ever corrected him on an insult against Pip.

"What?"

"I said he's British, not French."

"Who cares!? He's still a skinny little faggot!"

"Everyone's gay to you Cartman."

"Not everyone!"

"No dude, he's right. Anyone who tries to fight with you is _gay_. You just called me gay before Kenny came back. Remember?" Stan said jumping back into the conversation.

"Well, that's cause you and Kyle are hella gay for each other." Kyle looked up from his book a glared. "Don't try to deny it Kyle. I can feel it. And you know I'm never wrong." All three of them nearly fell out their seats.

"Cartman you're always wrong!" Kyle shouted.

"God you guys are such hippies." Kenny moved to sit down next to Kyle and Stan but on the other side, away from Cartman.

"You call eveyone Hippies too." Cartman flipped off Kenny before turning to back to his classwork. "You guys, if I ever get as bad as _him," _He pointed to Cartamn Kill me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! I finished chapter ni (2) I'm sooooooo wiped out. Why do I always type these damn stories hella late at night. ooh, I'm so sleepy. Well, actually I'm not. For some reason I haven't been sleeping lately. Two days ago I only got four hours of sleep. Last night I only got three. I wonder if I can sleep a good eight hours, like I used to, tonight. I hope so. OK, I'm gonna crash now. Nite nite, dont let the bed bugs bite, bury under you skin, and lay eggs in your brain. XD

This is my second Fanfic so be honest. I really want peoples opinions. In the wise words of one of my bestfriends: Being honest is not being mean. You're just tellin' the truth, and the person should either deal with it or change to be better.

**Review!!! Why? Because Jesus (AKA one of my bestfriends "Christina") said so, I'll update if you do.**


	3. Underkill

You know, this story started with an original story I was writing that seemed so much like Pip and Damien. So I just changed it to a fanfiction. I procrastinated on doing it, but a REALLY cute picture of the two together made me finally do it. Pip and Damien is my favorite South Park couple!

**Warning: **It's a South Park Fanfic, so you should expect some type of foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing. Wish I did. But I don't. I do own Seth though. (Who will be showing up once their out of school)

**Title: **Yin and Yang

**Summary:** Damien and Pip have been friends for quite some time. Damien has always protected Pip since it seems he wont do it himself But Pip get's tired of Damien's "Mother Bear" Protection, and actually defends one of his own bullies. Making Kyle, Kenny, and Stan rethink the way they treat the two. Cartman however could care less about how he treats people and how it affects them in the long run. Can they all be friends, or at least decent to one another, or where they born to be enemies. PipXDamien

Character Description

Name: Seth

Age: 22

Height: 6"1

Relation: Pip's uncle - from his dad's side

Appearance:

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: He kind've a laid back type of person. When Pip's not with Damien he's most likely with his Uncle Seth. Because there's only a six year difference between him and Pip they act more like brother's then uncle and nephew.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

_Italics_ emphasis on word

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: **Yin and Yang**

Chapter 2:

As soon as those words slipped from Kenny's lips, the teacher walked by and tripped. The scissors in her hand stabbing Kenny in the back of the neck. Kenny knew it was coming, and almost wished it would happen. He was having a horrible day and wanted to start over anyway. Kenny, laying face down on his desk with a pair of scissors sticking out the back of his throat, was bleeding to death and no one even batted an eye lash. Not like anyone ever did anyway. All Mrs. Sia did was retrieve her scissors and continue with what she was doing.

"Dude" Stan put his hand over the book that him and Kyle were sharing. Blocking Kyle's view of the book, so he would stop reading and pay attention to what he just saw. "That bitch just Killed Kenny!" Kyle stopped trying to remove Stan's hand from the pages.

"What? And she didn't even apologize? What a bastard!"

"I know."

Damien was currently watching over Pip in the Nurse's office when all of that happened. He felt the room heat up a bit.

"The idiot died again." Pip rolled over so he was facing Damien.

"What?"

"Never mind. Go back to sleep." Damien pushed Pip's head back down on the pillow. A red glow emitted from the hand holding the blonds' head down.

"Damien. My head feels hot."

"I know. Relax, ok?" Pip nodded softly. As soon as his eyes were shut his breathing slowed and his entire body fell limp. He was fast asleep. Damien was about to take a seat by the bed when his cell phone rang. It startled the gothic boy, he almost dropped it trying to see who it was and trying to shut it off. He rushed out the Nurse's Office so not to wake to sleeping blond.

"Pop, I sewer, it better be good. I'm still at school."

"_Damien? Is that you_?"

"Who else would it be?"

"_I know, but your voice has gotten so much deeper. You're really growing up aren't you_?"

"Pop." Damien massaged the bridge of his nose.

"_I know. I need you to do me a favor_."

"Big favor or little favor?"

"_It depends on how much work you put into it. Any favor can be a little one if you half ass it_."

"Can I?"

"_No Damien. I need you to be responsible and serious about this one_."

"But I'm a Toys R Us kid."

"_Damien_." His father said in a warning tone.

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"_Well first I need you to come home -not for long- just so I can talk to you in person_."

"I'll come by tonight."

"_Why not now_?"

"I'm busy!"

"_What can be more important then your own father_?!"

"A lot of things. Bye Pop." Damien hung up before his father could say anymore. 'He's so annoying.' He would never admit it, but she really didn't mind his father's calls. Even though they have absolutely nothing to talk about except business, it was still better then not talk at all. They are the only family each other has.

The ringing of the school bell woke Damien from his thoughts. School was over.

"Dammit. I skipped 6th period."

The bell woke Pip from his sleep. Glancing around the room he searched for a certain black haired boy. Pip sat up in bed a sighed deeply.

"I guess he left." When the door knob moved a smile spread across his face. He expected to see Damien, but his smile faulted when the door open only to reveal Cartman.

Stan and Kyle saw Cartman enter the Nurse's Office, but paid him no mind. They just wanted to get home. Upon exiting the school they both saw Damien approaching.

"Dude, you know school's out right?" Stan said as Damien got closer.

"I'm aware of that. I'm getting Pip." He brushed past the two.

"Where is he?" Damien stopped to answer but Kyle jumped forward before Damien could answer Stan's question.

"Oh, how is Pip? Kenny said he got hurt. He said Pip fell while trying to run." Damien was a little taken back from the question. No one has really cared about Pip except him and Pip's own family.

"He's fine. He's just sleeping right now." Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"Nurse's office." Damien pointed behind him to the school where the school's office and nurse's office was located. Stan and Kyle eyed each other. Both remembering what they saw earlier. Kyle cleared his throat to clear the awkward silences.

"I don't mean to worry you but, we just saw Cartman walk in the nurse's office and he didn't leave or anything so-" Before he could even finish Damien was gone. Off in a mad sprint to the nurse's office. Pip and Cartman alone with no witness's spelled nothing but trouble. He busted through the doors, but only stopped when he realized no one was there.

"Pip?" When his name was called the blond slid out from under the bed.

"Yes?" Damien knelt by the bed.

"Why are you under the bed?"

"I got scared when Cartman walked in. He didn't see me though. So while he was to busy trying to get something out of his eye I slid off the bed and on to the bed." He laughed at himself.

"Don't worry about fatass. You could out run him." They both laughed at the image of Cartman trying to run and catch him. If Damien could barely do it they both knew for damn sure that Cartman couldn't catch him either. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

Outside a black car drove up the two boys waiting for Damien to come out with Pip. The car drove slowly, as if observing them both. It stopped in front of them, but the tented windows made it difficult for them to see who it was. They were about to walk away but the window rolled down revealing a young man staring directly at them.

"Ay! What grade are you guys in?"

"Juniors." The man pulled off his sun glasses.

"Do either of you know a Pip Pirrup? Short, skinny, blond?"

"Yeah we're waiting for him to come out right now." Kyle was a little curious about how the man knew Pip. He was much too young to be his father.

"You know Pip?"

"Yeah. My name's Seth." He stepped out of the car and sat on the hood.

"I'm Kyle."

"Stan." The three of them joked and talked for a bit before the two polar opposites came out. As soon as Pip's eyes fell on Seth he rushed over to greet him.

"Uncle Seth! What are you doing here?" His uncle ruffled his hair a bit.

"I was already out running some errands when I thought I might as well pick you up while I'm out." He glanced at the other boys. "But if you we going to walk with you friends I can understand."

"You fuckers!!" A muffled scream came from behind the bunch. "You just left me like that! I wasn't dead you know! I was dying, but not dead!" Seth was a little confused when he saw the boy stomp over to them.

"Our bad." Was all Stan could say.

"Your bad?! Fuck that! You guys owe me-lend me five dollars." Kenny held out his hand but Stan only slapped it.

"Tomorrow. I'm broke today." Pip pulled Kenny by the arm to get his attention.

"Are you alright? Do you need a ride home?"

"You need the ride. You're the one who got clocked earlier." Seth was about to say something but was cut off by Pip.

"AH! That doesn't matter now--bye guys!--Kenny get in the car." Pip pushed Kenny toward the car as Seth got back in and started the car up. Damien opened the door for Pip and closed it behind him. "You're not coming?"

"No. I have to stop by my dad's place first."

"Ok." He pouted.

"Stop by my house before you go home. I should be quick with my dad. We don't have much to talk about anyway. You still have my spare key right?" Pip nodded. "Good. Wait for me at my house."

"Alright."

"Tell your dad I said Hi." Kenny said as the car was driving off. Damien turned and noticed Kyle and Stan were still there.

"Are you guys following me today or something?" Kyle and Stan both looked at each other then back to Damien.

"We're just bored." They said in unison.

Kenny was currently nursing a massive headache when he felt hands in his hair. Pip was pushing his hair out the way as if he was looking for something.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled.

"Did you crack your head or something?" Pip felt under Kenny's hair and massaged his scalp.

"No. An accident with a pair of scissors." He pulled his collar down revealing the gash down the back of his neck." Pip gasped at the sight.

"Does it hurt?" Seth asked jumping into the conversation.

"Not as much as it did when it happened."

"Oh, then you're ok."

"Seth! That's mean!" Pip paused for a moment. "Hey, Damien lives around here."

"Yeah, he lives like four houses down." When the car stopped both boys got out. "Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, thank you Seth. Don't tell mom and dad I'm here ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just say you're in an after school club or something." Pip hugged him through the window then a goodbye. Kenny watched him walk up to Damien's front door before he got an idea.

"Ay! Why don't you wait for Damien at my house? That way you won't be so bored." Pip pondered it for a moment, and then a smile spread across his face. He's never been to other peoples houses. At least not people his own age.

"Sure!"

After Damien got rid of Stan and Kyle he teleported to his father's place. He's been on earth for so long the heat startled him at first. He shook it off and proceeded to find his father, which wouldn't be to hard. His dad was most likely at home. Lately his father has been kinda irritable. Most likely due to stress or something. Damien arrived home only to find his father exactly the way he thought he would be. On the couch eating and watching The View.

"Pop. What the hell?" Damien knelt down and picked up a few empty candy wrappers.

"Oh, Damien. It's nice to see you. I missed you." Damien continued to straiten up the place.

"What happened this time? Was it Sadam? Did he stop by here?!" Satan shook his head glumly. "Then what's up?"

"I'm old and tired. You moved to the human world. I'm just lonely Damien." Damien sighed.

"You don't need a significant other to validate your own existents and to live life. Anyone can be their own island. You don't have to live your life through another Pop. I understand that no one what's to be alone, but you always meet the worst guys. I get nervous every time you bring a guy home. Didn't God say it would be better for you to stay single for a while anyway?"

"Yes, he did. But Damien, I've been single for eight years." Damien took a seat next to his father.

"So are you saying you're lonely or just needy?" Satan leaned his head on in son's shoulder.

"I don't know." The two sat in the comforting silence for a bit, but then Damien remembered why he even went back home in the first place.

"Pop? Didn't you need a favor?" Satan sat back up and cleared his throat.

"I did. I'm sorry. I need you to keep an eye on that Kenny boy."

"Why?"

"He didn't die today." Damien slid down on the couch.

"Sometimes he doesn't die. You know, like on holidays and crap."

"True, but recently he hasn't been dying and now I'm starting to get worried." Damien laughed at himself.

"It's horrible that you get worried when a person stops dying." They both shared a laugh. "Alright Pop, I'ma head home. I'm going to come by tomorrow to check on you! Clean yourself up. Set an example. You're supposed to be the big bad devil."

"I understand."

"Oh yeah. Kenny said Hi." And with that Damien teleported back to his home on earth, or so he thought. He was actually in the middle of the street a few blocks down the street from his house. Lucky there were no cars at the time.

"God my aim's off." A shuffling behind him caused the gothic boy to whip around and latch on to the person behind him.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to sneak up on ya. I just saw a familiar face." The boy was stuttering like crazy and trying his best not to panic.

"Don't I know you?" Damien loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"I-I sure hope so. We had elementary together, and junior high, and a few classes now." He finally released him and took a step back to get a real good look at the boy. He seemed harmless.

"Are you stalking me?" The boy started rubbing his hand nervously.

"No, nothing like that. I just have a good memory, that's all."

"What's your name?"

"Butters. Butters Scotch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! I finished chapter san! (3) Ok I know I haven't updated in a little while so I'm putting out two chapters. Even thought I wasn't updating I was still writing in my notebook everyday. So I have pretty much the whole next four chapters done already. I had a musical to do in my theater class, and I had to learn my song and all my lines. I'm so through with that damn play now. I'm tired it now. Today I was hella tired when I performed. I just felt yucky. I wasn't in the mood. NEway I'm done with that and I'm gonna try to update every Sunday now.

This is my second Fanfic so be honest. I really want people's opinions. In the wise words of one of my best friends: Being honest is not being mean. You're just tellin' the truth, and the person should either deal with it or change to be better.

**Review!!! Why? Because the almighty Jellybean commands it! That and I'll update if you do.**


	4. Gives Me The Chills

You know, this story started with an original story I was writing that seemed so much like Pip and Damien. So I just changed it to a fanfiction. I procrastinated on doing it, but a REALLY cute picture of the two together made me finally do it. Pip and Damien is my favorite South Park couple!

**Warning: **It's a South Park Fanfic, so you should expect some type of foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing. Wish I did. But I don't. I do own Seth though. (Who will be showing up once they're out of school)

**Title: **Yin and Yang

**Summary:** Damien and Pip have been friends for quite some time. Damien has always protected Pip since it seems he wont do it himself But Pip get's tired of Damien's "Mother Bear" Protection, and actually defends one of his own bullies. Making Kyle, Kenny, and Stan rethink the way they treat the two. Cartman however could care less about how he treats people and how it affects them in the long run. Can they all be friends, or at least decent to one another, or where they born to be enemies. PipXDamien

Character Description

Name: Seth

Age: 22

Height: 6"1

Relation: Pip's uncle - from his dad's side

Appearance:

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: He's kind've a laid back type of person. When Pip's not with Damien he's most likely with his Uncle Seth. Because there's only a six year difference between him and Pip they act more like brother's then uncle and nephew.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

_Italics_ emphasis on word

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: **Yin and Yang**

Chapter 2:

"I'm Butters. Butters Scotch. It's really weird talking to you like this. You always seem so quiet in class. I admit I was a little scared of you. I'm not scared of you anymore though." Damien held up his hand to stop Butters from rambling on.

"All I asked for was your name."

"Sorry."

"Whatever." There was an awkward silence between them before Butters broke it.

"Where are you headed?"

"Home. I live a few blocks down."

"Oh."

"Now that I think about it, what the hell are you doing in my neighborhood this late at night anyway? I know for a fact that you don't live around here."

"I'm just getting some air. Hay, do you wanna walk with me? You know, since you're already out the house." Damien patted him on the head.

"Go home butters." Butters frowned at first, and then smiled a wide as he could.

"Oh, well that's alright. Bye." Butters rushed past him, running in the direction he was about to go anyway.

"Where the hell is he going?" Damien stretched and decided to try to teleport home once more. This time he was going to concentrate harder. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. While exhaling he could already feel the ground was different from before. Opening his eyes he noticed he was at his house, still outside, but at least this time he was a little closer. He was about to walk on to the sidewalk, since he was still in the middle of street, when all of a sudden a car smashed into his side, sending him flying over the hood. After that everything went black.

"Hay Kenny, did you just hear that?" Kenny was sitting on the floor with his back up against the bed typing away at Pip's laptop.

"Yeah, but don't worry. People speed over here all the time. Somebody probably got hit. No biggy." Pip ran over to the window to try to see what happened outside, but could only see the branches block the view.

"That's a terrible thing to say!"

"I'm just screwing with you. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Kenny could feel Pip glairing at him. "It was probably a dog getting hit or something."

"That's just as bad." Pip said quietly. Kenny glanced up from the computer and noticed the tired look on Pip's face.

"Get away from the window." Pip did as he was told and sat on the bed behind Kenny. "It doesn't feel right with me actually doing my homework and you zoning out. It should be the other way around." Pip chuckled a bit and rested his head on top of Kenny's. "Sleepy?"

"A little."

"Then go to sleep!" Kenny leaned back pushing Pip back onto the bed. "I don't know why you're forcing yourself to stay awake."

"I'll just sleep a little." Pip crawled up to the top of the bed and settled down on the pillows.

"Good night Pippy-Long-Stockings." When Kenny didn't receive an answer he knew Pip was sleep.

In a different part of town Kyle woke up to his cell phone ringing. He fumbled around in the dark trying to find his phone, irritated by the fact that someone would have the nerve to call him this late.

"Yeah?"

"KYLE?! Kyle, can you help me?!"Kyle held the phone away from his ear and pulled his wavy hair out of his face so he could read the caller ID.

"Dammit Butters! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kyle looked over at his clock. "It's two in the morning!"

"Kyle I need your help! I think Damien's dead!" Kyle sighed deeply.

"Butters, first of all Damien is the son of Satan. He can't die."

"But there's blood everywhere!"

"Butters, he can't die. Trust me. Where are you?"

"Out side his house."

"Then just take him inside. He'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I read about something like this in a book before." With that Kyle hung up. He sat there in darkness for a while trying to fall asleep again, but was failing miserably. It was no use. He was now wide awake and the conversation between him and Butters kept replaying in his head a few times before it finally registered. "Shit." Kyle opened his phone again, but this time he called Stan." The other line fumbled a bit with the phone and was breathing heavily, but didn't say a word. "Stan, wake up."

"Dude, I'm going to hang up now ok?"

"Don't hang up! Come on, wake up, Butter is in trouble."

"He's always in trouble."

"Yes, but this time he doesn't really know he's in trouble."

"He never knows when he's in trouble."

"I know, but this time he personally asked me for help...and now I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because I was half asleep when he called and I would've said anything to get him off the phone."

"I do that when I'm wide awake."

"Stan, please. I barely remember what I said to him. I need you to help me, help Butters, help Damien." There was a slight pause.

"...You just broke my brain." Kyle laughed at his friend.

"Get dressed I'll be there in a bit to pick you up." Stan hung up without answering and Kyle took that as an Ok.

When Damien awoke the first thing he saw was a much panicked Butters trying to clean up the blood stained floors. Damien was trying his best to sit up when Butters rushed to his side and caught him before he fell back down.

"Are you alright?" Damien tried to push Butters away, but his arm just wouldn't work properly. "You shouldn't do that. You broke your arm back there." Butters moved to sit behind Damien so Damien's back was leaning awkwardly against his shoulder.

"Butters," He struggled to continue. "Go home."

"I can't now. I'm involved. You should lie down. You're not well." Damien snorted and mumbled something along the line as 'I'm fine', but still slid down to rest his head in Butters' lap. Butters was proud he could get Damien to do what he asked, something he thought only Pip could do. Speaking of Pip. "Damien, you should hurry up and get better. Pip will be awfully worried if he saw you like this." Brushing a few strains of hair out of Damien's face, he could already tell that the wounds on his face were already healing.

"Awww. Don't you two look cute." Damien instantly recognized to voice and shot up and out of Butters lap. A stupid idea, since he got a head rush and ended up falling back in Butters' lap again. This time holding his head in pain.

"Fucking Stan." He growled. "Why the hell are you in my house?!" Stan faked a pout.

"Because I missed you so much." Kyle ran in pushing Stan out the way.

"Well hi fellas. What brings you guys by here?"

"Are you guys ok? After I got that call I couldn't stop thinking about what could've happened to you two. Is everything alright now?"

"Yep everything is hunky dory. I did exactly as you said, and look." Butters raised his feet up on their tippy toes, raising Damien's head up a bit. "He's all better!" A groan from Damien signaled that he wanted Butters to stop moving. "Well, at least he woke up."

"That's a start." Said Stan putting in his two cents. "Come on Kyle, the living dead is in fact alive and Butters has everything covered, so we can lean now."

"Are you sure everyth-"

"Yes!" Damien screamed in a horse voice. "He said he was alright, Stan said he was alright, and I'm fucking telling you he's alright! Now would you kindly get the hell out of my house!" Stan grabbed Kyle by the shoulder to keep the red head calm. Kyle has always been a nice guy, but when he's provoked he could really go off.

"Ok, someone's a little upset because we caught him cheating--come on Kyle."

"WHAT?!"

"Bye Butters." Stan waved a goodbye with Kyle's hand since it was obvious that he wasn't gping to do it himself. "Take good care of our baby boy for us ok?" The blond laughed.

"Will do!" Stan gave Butters a little sailor salute and left. Dragging a very pissed off Kyle behind him. After they were gone Damien was finally able to relax.

"I swear I kill him one day."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter? Either way what bliss."

"I thought Stan was funny." Damien just scoffed in response. "Damien, I've been meaning to ask you, is it alright is I spend the night?"

"I don't' care." Damien was started to slur his words do to lack of sleep.

"You don't think Pip will be mad?"

"No! What? Just...I don't care what you do, just shut up and let me sleep! Besides, I owe you anyway." Because Butters didn't have the heart to wake him and try to move him to a bed, he just leaned back and fell asleep himself.

Four houses down Pip awoke with a start. Kenny on the floor, still working, noticed the sudden movement.

"Something wrong?"

"No." Pip rubbed his arms. "I just got a chill."

The next morning Kenny had a rude awakening. Pip had stolen his covers and was screaming at him to wake up. Kenny tried to roll over and block out Pip's screams with his pillow, but it wasn't really working.

"Kenny, why didn't you tell me you didn't have an alarm clock?!" Kenny sat up in bed but kept his eyes shut.

"Look at my damn house. Did you really think I would have a luxury like an alarm clock?"

"Then how do you get up in the morning?"

"My mom wakes me up, but I think she and dad went out drinking last night so I'm guessing they're trying to sleep off one heack of a hangover." Pip was barely listening to him in his rush to get his things together. "Why didn't you just set the alarm on your cell phone or something?" Pip stopped getting ready at the mention of his phone and pulled it out to check for any missed calls.

'He didn't call me once.' Pip sighed and turned to a half dressed Kenny. "Kenny, do you think you can keep this a secret?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean me spending the night. I don't want Damien to think I ditched him to stay with you." Kenny thought for a moment, but soon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think hearing something like that would really piss him off. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Pip ran over to Kenny in his excitement and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you so much Kenny! You're such a good friend." The taller blond coughed to tried to hide his embarrassment, but couldn't hide the blush spreading across his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah. It's no big deal."

Meanwhile, at the bus stop, Damien shook violently while Butters only laughed at the face he was making. Butters was struggling to keep his giggles to himself.

"What was that about?" Butters said between laughs.

"Dunno. I just got a chill."

"Well don't worry. There's heat on the bus."

"But I don't get cold, I am _heat_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! I finished chapter **shi**/**yon**! (4) This is the second of the two chapters to make up for last week I promised. Not much to say except, why the hell do I keep writing these so late at night?!?!?!!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!?! Maybe I'm a vampire. _**Blah! **_I'm going to drink your cool-aid!! Good thing I like bats. (damatic music) **I am the Bat! (**jumps off my roof)

This is my second Fanfic so be honest. I really want people's opinions. In the wise words of one of my best friends: Being honest is not being mean. You're just tellin' the truth, and the person should either deal with it or change to be better.

**Review!!! Why? Because I'll shit in your shoe if you don't! That, and I'll update if you do. **


	5. A Fight A Day Keeps Your Friends Away

You know, this story started with an original story I was writing that seemed so much like Pip and Damien. So I just changed it to a fanfiction. I procrastinated on doing it, but a REALLY cute picture of the two together made me finally do it. Pip and Damien is my favorite South Park couple!

**Warning: **It's a South Park Fanfic, so you should expect some type of foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing. Wish I did. But I don't. I do own Seth though. (Who will be showing up once they're out of school)

**Title: **Yin and Yang

**Summary:** Damien and Pip have been friends for quite some time. Damien has always protected Pip since it seems he wont do it himself, But Pip get's tired of Damien's "Mother Bear" Protection, and actually defends one of his own bullies. Making Kyle, Kenny, and Stan rethink the way they treat the two. Cartman however could care less about how he treats people and how it affects them in the long run. Can they all be friends, or at least decent to one another, or where they born to be enemies. PipXDamien

Character Description

Name: Seth

Age: 22

Height: 6"1

Relation: Pip's uncle - from his dad's side

Appearance:

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: He's kind've a laid back type of person. When Pip's not with Damien he's most likely with his Uncle Seth. Because there's only a six year difference between him and Pip they act more like brother's then uncle and nephew.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

_Italics_ emphasis on word

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: **Yin and Yang**

Chapter 5:** A Fight a Day Keeps Your Friends Away**

Pip was walking as fast as he could to get to the bus on time. He really is a good student and has always hated being late. So missing six period yesterday was killing him on the inside. Kenny on the other hand could care less whether he was late or not since he was still half asleep.

"Pip, slow down. School is not going anywhere."

"And neither are you! Why are you walking so slow?!" Once Kenny started walking slower, Pip turned to face the orange hooded boy. "I am not going to be late because of you!" He snatched Kenny's hand and proceeded to drag him to the bus stop.

-----------------------

"You know Damien, maybe you caught a cold or something." Damien was shaking uncontrollably.

"What the fuck is wrong with me today?! I'm not cold at all! Hell, I don't even get cold." Butters felt Damien's forehead for a few more seconds, then felt his cheeks.

"If you're not cold then maybe you have a fever. You are pretty warm for such cold weather."

"I already told you. I'm naturally abnormally hot."

"That just doesn't sound healthy."

When Pip walked up he immediately stopped at what he saw. Butters, holding Damien's face. And from the looks of it Damien was letting him do it. He was even leaning down to the blonds' level. Kenny, now fully awake, noticed Pips hesitant movements and decided he had to do something. So he did the only thing that came to mind. He whistled the first song that came to mind. Luckily the whistle got the attention of the two in front of them.

"Well, aren't these two familiar faces in an unfamiliar place." Damien and Butters jumped away from each other after realizing the position they were in.

"Oh. H-hi Kenny. Hi Pip."

"What are you two doing here. Yall almost never take the bus. Well, _you_ sometimes take the bus." Said Kenny pointing at Butters. "But _you_, never take the bus."

"So!? I'm taking the bus today! You got some type of problem with it?" Kenny shrugged. Pip was trying his best to not make eye contact with the Damien, but couldn't help a quick glance, which Damien saw anyway. "Hay." Pip stiffened. "Where were you last night?" Pip's face quickly flashed with anger.

"What do you care?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"_I mean_ It's not like you cared enough to call me and find out." Damien moved so he was standing in front of the blond.

"Why so snappy this morning? What's your problem?" Pip finally lifted his eyes from the ground to meet Damien's.

"You!" Kenny pulled Butters to the side. Afraid one of them would get caught in the crossfire.

--------------------

"Kyle, just jump already." Stan said in an annoyed tone.

"I can't. I'm having hemroide flashbacks. I can't do this. I'm going around."

"Dude, you're already at the top. Might as well jump." Kyle held on tighter to the top of the fence.

"No!"

"Stop being a baby! Look, you know what? Stay there, I'll come up and help you climb down." Kyle nodded franticly. "It would've been faster to walk around."

"I said that earlier, but no! '_Come on Kyle, It'll be faster to just hop the gate._' Well, thanks to you I'm stuck and scared! Some friend you are."

"Shaddup! You're such a chick." Stan held on to Kyle's pants leg then leapt off the gate. Shaking the whole fence and making Kyle flip over the top and fall. Stan caught the falling red head before he hit the ground. Resulting in a laughing Stan and a very pissed off Kyle.

"That was fun." Stan stated.

"Fun my ass, you made us miss the bus!"

--------------------

Pip had ran off a long time ago to avoid having to face Damien, and Damien left soon after saying he would walk to school. Butters and Kenny on the other hand stayed behind and waited for the bus. While on the bus Kenny decided to vent about his friends to Butters.

"God, is everyone skipping school today? If that were the case I would've stayed home." Butters remained silent. He never really talked to Kenny alone before. Kenny was always so open, loud, and outgoing. Something Butters admired, but was also a little afraid of. He didn't know how to talk to people like that. Stan was easy. He always said what he had to then would cut the conversation short. Kyle is the type that could wear down your phones batteries, but he was still easy to talk to since they have so much in common. Pip, even though he's changed a lot since elementary, he's still his second favorite person to talk to next to Kyle. So how was he to act around Kenny?

"Hello. Earth to Butters."

"Huh?"

"You weren't listening?! Man now I feel stupid for talking to myself."

"I was listening!"

"Then will you help me?" Butters hesitated for a second, but answered to not seem rude.

"S-Sure. Why not?" Butters gave a nervous laugh. Kenny knew bye the way he answered that he had no idea what he was agreeing to, and that just made things easier for him.

"Ok then, meet me after school. We can start tomorrow." When Kenny turned to talk to someone across from them Butters gave himself a mental slap. Resting his head on the window Butters scolded himself.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

--------------------

'I can't stand him sometimes!' Pip fumed while pacing back and forth. He refused to go to school as long as Damien was going to be there and he couldn't possibly show his face at home without a good excuse, so he took the long way to school and went around to the back. Hiding out under the bleachers on the football field. "Why does he always have to be so..So...MEAN!"

**Flashback**

_"Why so snappy this morning? What's your problem?" Pip finally lifted his eyes from the ground to meet Damien's._

_"You!" Kenny pulled Butters to the side. Afraid one of them would get caught in the crossfire._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Did I stutter? You're my problem!" It seemed as if it took a minute to register what was happening in Damien's mind, but when it did his anger came ten fold._

_"What'd I do?!"_

_"That's the problem with you. You never know." Damien laughed darkly at that._

_"Do you wanna know the problem with you?You always have some type of fucking problem! You're never fucking happy! All you do is bitch and moan. About __**everything**__! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you today and frankly I don't give a damn." He paused for a second. "Uh Oh, I'm __**yelling**__ at you, so are you going to give me the silent treatment?! I could give a fuck if you don't talk to me or not right not because I sick of you always-" _

_"OHMIGOD! Look a distraction!" Kenny's little comment threw Damien off his little rant, and while he was distracted Pip did a 180 and took off. _

**End of Flashback**

'I'm not apologizing this time! I always have to apologize first." Pip sighed and rested his chin on his knees. "I refuse."

--------------------

"Kyle?" Stan asked timidly.

"I already told you, you're not allowed to talk anymore. You lost the privilege." Stan held up his hands in defeat.

"Sorry. I forgot." Kyle was still upset about what happened when they tried to hop the fence earlier. A so-called short cut to the bus stop. After they fell Kyle discovered that he had a slash running all down the back of his shirt. Because his shirt was ruined, he had had wear Stan's plaid blue flannel shirt, while Stan wore the wife beater underneath. It was obvious from the fit of the shirt that it was not his since the sleeves had to be folded back multiple times. A fact that only embarrassed Kyle further.

"Yo!" Yelled Kenny from down the hall.

"Oh, Hello Kenny. Butters." Stan just waved at the two. Deciding to oblige Kyle's rule about not talking.

"You know fellas, if we don't get to class we're gonna be awfully late." Kenny laughed and grabbed Kyle.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. How about you go on ahead without us. Ok? Me and Kyle have to talk about something real quick." Without waiting for an answer Kenny pulled the red head away nearly dragging him.

"Those two are so bad." Said Butters shaking his head. "I guess this is where we part. Huh?" Stan shrugged. "Well, goodbye." Instead of waving Stan only nodded a goodbye before returning to his own thoughts.

'Whenever those two have something to talk about in priviate, It can only be a bad thing.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! I finished chapter **Go**! (5) I looked back at my other chapters, and I realized...it says Chapter 2: on both chapter 3 and 4. I'm stupid for not noticing. Well I know now and I sorry if it confused anyone. X(

Not much to say except, why the hell do I keep writing these so late at night?!?!?!!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!?! Maybe I'm a vampire. _**Blah! **_I'm going to drink your cool-aid!! Good thing I like bats. dramatic music **I am the Bat! **jumps off my roof

This is my second Fanfic so be honest. I really want people's opinions. In the wise words of one of my best friends: Being honest is not being mean. You're just tellin' the truth, and the person should either deal with it or change to be better.

**Review!!! Why? Because if you don't, a chocolate coved Santa Claus from the moon will come and feel you up in your sleep. That, and I'll update if you do.  
**


	6. These Are The Bad Times

You know, this story started with an original story I was writing that seemed so much like Pip and Damien. So I just changed it to a fanfiction. I procrastinated on doing it, but a REALLY cute picture of the two together made me finally do it. Pip and Damien is my favorite South Park couple!

**Warning: **It's a South Park Fanfic, so you should expect some type of foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing. Wish I did. But I don't. I do own Seth though. (Who will be showing up once they're out of school)

**Title: **Yin and Yang

**Summary:** Damien and Pip have been friends for quite some time. Damien has always protected Pip since it seems he wont do it himself, But Pip get's tired of Damien's "Mother Bear" Protection, and actually defends one of his own bullies. Making Kyle, Kenny, and Stan rethink the way they treat the two. Cartman however could care less about how he treats people and how it affects them in the long run. Can they all be friends, or at least decent to one another, or where they born to be enemies. PipXDamien

Character Description

Name: Seth

Age: 22

Height: 6"1

Relation: Pip's uncle - from his dad's side

Appearance:

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: He's kind've a laid back type of person. When Pip's not with Damien he's most likely with his Uncle Seth. Because there's only a six year difference between him and Pip they act more like brother's then uncle and nephew.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

_Italics/__**Bold**_ emphasis on word

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: **Yin and Yang**

Chapter 6: **These Are The Bad Times**

Kenny pulled Kyle into the first bathroom he could find. Making sure to close and lock the door. Kyle had to take a second to compose himself after being dragged so roughly. Once he caught his breath he noticed a sly smile on Kenny's face.

"Kenny not today. I'm in a bad mood."

"What? No, I didn't pull you in here for that. I had to tell you something interesting." Kyle rolled his eyes and massaged his temple. "It's a juicy piece of info." The red head put his hands on his hips.

"Then spit it out."

"Firsts things first. Do you wanna help me meddle in Pip and Damien's business?"

"Always!" Kyle said with no hesitation.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, I think I got a new toy to play with."

"Toy? So you just gonna replace me!" Kyle turned away dramatically as if Kenny's words hurt him. "How could you!" Kenny rolled his eyes. "Who is it anyway?" Kyle said with his voice back to normal.

"Guess."

"I hate guessing games." Kyle glanced over his shoulder. "Why can't you just tell me?" Kenny just shook his head. "Boy or girl."

"Boy."

"Do I know him personally? Like a friend?"

"Yep." After hearing that Kyle turn back around to face away from Kenny.

"You shouldn't fool around with your friends you know. It's always awkward afterwards and things end up messy." Kyle nodded in agreement with his own statement. Walking over to Kyle, who was still facing away from him, Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and planted a few soft kisses along the back his neck.

"That didn't stop us when we use to." Kyle pinched Kenny's arm, causing the blond to jump back.

"Keywords, _Use to_. That's over now and if you would be so kind, I would like to forget about all that time in my life. It's disturbing to think I was so stupid to go _there_ with _you_."

"You're so mean."

"I know." Kyle stated, pinching him again. "So are you going to tell me who the guy is?"

"I hate when you pinch me. There's always a ten second pause before it hurts." Kyle repeatedly pinched and poked the blond.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Ok, ok. I was talking about Butters." Kyle laughed a bit thinking Kenny was joking, but doubled over in laughter when he realized he was serious. "Butters?! Really? Why?"

"He seems like he would be a lot of fun to mess with."

"Alright, but don't get carried away." Kyle walked toward the bathroom stall.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you get. You find someone who catches your attention, sleeps with them, bullies them into leaving, then you come crying to me seeking comfort. Which, I might add, ends up with us sleeping together. And you know I really hate you when you're whiney. " Snorting at Kyle's remarks Kenny made his way to the exit.

"Whatever. You're just jealous."

"Of course. That has to be it." Kyle said sarcastically. "Now if you would let me pee in peace." Kyle waved his hand as the bathroom stall door closed. "Be gone!"

"I am. Oh yeah, I'm coming over after school. Bye!" Before Kyle could protest Kenny was gone.

---------------------

Pip eventually got tired of sitting by himself waiting for school to be over so he could walk around feely without worrying about the security guards finding him and taking him to class, so he called up his uncle Seth for a ride. After he was picked up they decided to get something to eat. Instead of fast food they stopped at a restaurant for a real meal. Not a healthy of course. Once they settled on a place they ordered the biggest platter of boneless ribs and talked over lunch.

"So...you and Damien fighting again?"

"No!" Pip threw a rib in his mouth to avoid talking.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Seth took a swig of his soda.

"That bad?"

"Leave me alone Seth! I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't be a brat. I'm just trying to help." Waving at a waitress Seth ordered some curly fries. "Want me to drop you off at his house later?" Shoving more ribs in him mouth Pip shook his head. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I really pissed him off so..."

"So...you're just going to ignore him? Cause that's how it seems from the way you're acting. You skipped your classes twice." The was about a three second pause before Pip shot up from his chair screaming. "What?! What is it!?"

"I skipped class yesterday and now I skipped school today. And to make matters worse, I haven't called home at all between then and now!"

"Wait, doesn't the school call home if you miss a day? Or a class or something like that?"

"Yeah. They call home if you're marked absent in one of your classes."

"If they called your parents wouldn't you think they would call you?" Pip just tipped his head to the side in confusion. "On your cell." Seth said pointing at the pocket on his pants resulting in Pip reaching for the some pocket on his own pants.

"My cell phone!" Pulling out his phone Pip suddenly went pale. "My phone was off." Seth laughed aloud at this.

"You're doomed."

--------------------

Damien had never grinded his teeth as much as he was doing this particular day. It just wasn't his day. After getting hit by a car just last night, he wasn't feeling very hot. First he gets the chills all morning, then he gets into an argument with Pip, and now he nearly collapses in p.e.

"Feeling better?"

"Shut up!" snatching the water bottle out of Stan's hand he poured the whole thing over his head. "I'll feel better when this damn class is over." Stan took a seat next the goth boy.

"I never expected you to be to type of person to be so out of shape. Or are you anemic?"

"Naw. Nothing like that. It's just that car that hit me last night really did a number on me." He coughed a few time receiving a pat on the back from Stan.

"You should've stayed home." Stan reached over and flicked Damien on the side of the head. "Your bad." Damien swayed a bit.

"This heat is not fucking helping!" He growled.

"Good new is we get out of class in twenty minutes. Think you can last till then?" Standing up Damien glared at Stan.

"Do I look like a weakling to you!" Stan stood up as well.

"No." He said simply. "You just look as if you could use a hand. Will you except my help, or is the unwashed still not allowed to touch the golden?" He laughed at the look Damien was giving him. He would never admit to needing help, and frankly, Stan never expected him to. "Come on, lets go get changed." Stan let Damien walk ahead of him just in case he collapsed again like he did when they were running the mile. At least this time he could catch him if he did.

--------------------

Twenty minutes later Kenny, Kyle and Butters were eating in the lunch room, waiting for Stan and Damien to get out of PE. When Stan came back alone he explained that Damien wasn't feeling well and he had to stop at the nurses office.

"Cartman? Dude, where the hell have you been?" Walking over to their table, Cartman took a seat next to Stan.

"Not like any of us really care." Kyle shot from the other side of Stan.

"No really, usually you're the first one to lunch. What's up?"

"It's nothing Stan." Resting his head in his hands Cartman dozed off.

"Aren't you going to eat something fatass? You know you want a twinkie." Kenny said hoping to get a reaction out of him. Much to his distress all Cartman did was shrug. Butters, who was sitting next to Kenny and across from everyone else, drummed his fingers on the table nervously. Kenny and Kyle's joy in life is pissing Cartman off, and seeing him so nonchalant made the two sick. Butters tugged on Kenny's sweater to get his attention.

"Wha?"

"Maybe he's sick."

"You always think people are sick."

"Yeah but..." Butters glanced at Cartman. "...Just watch." Standing up Butters pointed an accusing finger a Cartman. "You're a-a...a doody head! You're such a meanie pig and...and you're a bully!" Kenny shook his head while Stan and Kyle laughed their heads off.

"Butters, that was sad. Sit down before you embarrass yourself any further."

"I know, but me talking to him at all should be insult enough. Right?" Butter whispered back to the other blond. Kenny hesitated for a moment. He had a point. Cartman hated Butters with a passion.

"I guess. but-" Kenny didn't even get a chance to finish, because Cartman stood and made his way around the table so he was face to face with Butters. Rushing to his feet Kenny moved between the two. "Come on man, let it go. It's not that serious." Cartman narrowed his eyes and stared the two blonds for a good minute.

"If you guys are going to be like this then I'm leaving." Turning heal Cartman left without giving them a second glance. All three of them were in shock from what just happen. Butters and Kenny remained standing, mouths hanging wide open, while Stan and Kyle did the same, just sitting. After what seemed like forever Butters broke the silence.

"Told you he was sick."

"Screw sick." Kyle said. "I think he's dying!"

-------------------

Seth was driving Pip back home, tying his best to cheer up his nephew, but was failing……MISERABLY. It seems every word he said to the boy was completely ignored. Glancing over at Pip Seth narrowed his eyes. He reached over and lightly slapped Pips hands away from his mouth. Pip had a nasty habit of biting his nails whenever he got into trouble with his parents.

"Stop doing that." He said as soft as he could.

"Sorry. It's just...if you could've heard his voice. He barely gave me a chance to talk. H-he wouldn't listen to me. He wouldn't even let me apologize." Pips voice became less and less steady.

"That's my brother. I'm not proud if him but he's mine." Pip was starting to tear up again. He always hated when people were mad at him, and his father was always so nice and understanding, so having his father yell at him like that was like a blow to the chest.

**Flashback**

_"My cell phone!" Pulling out his phone Pip suddenly went pale. "My phone was off." Seth laughed aloud at this._

_"You're doomed." Pip threw his phone against the floor only to catch it when it bounced off the tiles. _

_"Ok, you gotta admit, that was pretty cool."_

_"Shit! I thought I broke it." Pip flipped the phone over examine it._

_"Were you trying to break it?" _

_"No, but if it did break I would have an excuse for not pick it up." Seth took the phone before Pip got any ideas._

_"But not an excuse for not going home, or at least using someone else's phone. So..." Turning on the phone Seth handed it back to his nephew. "...call your parents and at least let them know you're alright." _

_Pip walked away from his uncle to get more privacy. After a few minutes Seth could already tell the conversation was going sour. Pip slowly walked back to the table already in tears. _

_"I forgot. I-I not lying! IT WAS OFF! I'm not using a tone. I'm not! Dad-no-dad! Listen! I didn't mean to." Pip set the phone down on the table, refusing to listen to anymore. _

_"He hung up?"_

_"No, but he might as well be talking to the table since he's not letting me speak." Seth reached over, hit the call end button , cupped Pips face and whipped away his tears._

_"Clean ya face. When you get home I'll tell Rodger the call dropped. Ok?" Pip nodded. "Good. Come on." Seth threw a few bills on the table, not bothering to wait for change and left._

**End of Flashback**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! I finished chapter **Roku**! (6) I don't want this story to seem to predicable cause I hate predictable movies/stories so I slept on it and thought up so many Ideas for this story, the only hard part is working my way up to each idea. One of them was Kenny and Kyle being ex's. Well, ex sex buddies. XP

Not much to say except, why the hell do I keep writing these so late at night?!?!?!!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!?! Maybe I'm a vampire. _**Blah! **_I'm going to drink your cool-aid!! Good thing I like bats. dramatic music **I am the Bat! **jumps off my roof

This is my second Fanfic so be honest. I really want people's opinions. In the wise words of one of my best friends: Being honest is not being mean. You're just tellin' the truth, and the person should either deal with it or change to be better.

**Review!!! Why? Because I wont update until I get at least three for each chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update, or I'll just think people don't like my story.**


	7. Same Faces New Eyes

You know, this story started with an original story I was writing that seemed so much like Pip and Damien. So I just changed it to a fanfiction. I procrastinated on doing it, but a REALLY cute picture of the two together made me finally do it. Pip and Damien is my favorite South Park couple!

**Warning: **It's a South Park Fanfic, so you should expect some type of foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing. Wish I did. But I don't. I do own Seth though. (Who will be showing up once they're out of school)

**Title: **Yin and Yang

**Summary:** Damien and Pip have been friends for quite some time. Damien has always protected Pip since it seems he wont do it himself, But Pip get's tired of Damien's "Mother Bear" Protection, and actually defends one of his own bullies. Making Kyle, Kenny, and Stan rethink the way they treat the two. Cartman however could care less about how he treats people and how it affects them in the long run. Can they all be friends, or at least decent to one another, or where they born to be enemies. Pip X Damien

Character Description

Name: Seth

Age: 22

Height: 6"1

Relation: Pip's uncle - from his dad's side

Appearance:

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: He's kind've a laid back type of person. When Pip's not with Damien he's most likely with his Uncle Seth. Because there's only a six year difference between him and Pip they act more like brother's then uncle and nephew.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

' ' Thinking

" " Talking

_Italics/__**Bold**_ emphasis on word

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: **Yin and Yang**

Chapter 7: **Same Faces New Eyes**

Pip laid face down on his bed, squinting his eyes tightly shut, trying his best not to cry. Roger sent Pip to his room and was just finishing up screaming at his brother. His father was furious about his recent behavior. Skipping classes and not calling home was just the spark. The thing that really set his father off was the fact that Seth knew where Pip was for the past day and a half and didn't even let them know.

Pip had his cell phone taken away and he couldn't leave his room until further notice. Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling for a while. Thinking about all that happen since yesterday. Damien was mad at him, that much was obvious, and Kenny wasn't as bad as he first thought. He was actually a pretty enjoyable guy. Flipping back onto his stomach Pip whipped his face on his pillows.

"I thinks it's lunch now." He slowly made his way over to his bedroom door and paused as he held the knob. "I just want to talk to him for a little bit." Quickly and quietly he ran out his room, down the stairs, into the kitchen, and snatched the phone off the hook. He stopped for a moment. Listening for any movement. After a few minutes of complete silence, Pip jetted back up the stairs and into his room. Then with shaky hands he dialed the number to Damien's phone.

--------------------

"Hey." Kenny waved his hand at Stan. "I think your phone is ringing."

"What?" Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Careful to keep it hidden under the lunch table.

"You're suppose to turn it off at school. Stupid!"

"Shut up Kenny! It's not mine, It's probably yours. Oh, I forgot, YOU CAN'T AFFORD ONE!" Kenny just growled at Stan's comments and went back to his lunch.

"It's Pip." Butters said to himself.

"Who's phone is that?" Kenny scooted closer to Butter to examine the phone.

"Oh, it stopped ringing." Butter closed the phone. "I pulled it out the backpack from under the table. I was gonna turn it off." Reaching under the table Kyle pulled out the backpack and handed it to Stan. "If one of the security guards heard it ringing they'll take it."

"Shit! I took Damien's backpack." Kyle, not taking his eyes off his lunch, smacked Stan in the back of the head.

"How the hell did you do that?" Stan rubbed the back of his head and gave a puppy dog pout to Kyle.

"I walked him to the nurses office and I must've walked away with his shit."

"Stupid." Kenny shot from across the table.

"Shut up!"

"Just call him back and let him know we have Damien's phone." Before anyone could reject Butters was already dialing Pip's number and calling him back. In a blink of an eye Kenny took the phone from Butters.

"I'll tell him." Standing up Kenny began to walk away.

"Where are you going?! If you lose Damien's shit he'll kill _me_!" Kenny waved over his shoulder as to say '_Yeah, yeah_.'

--------------------

Pip nearly jumped out of his skin when the house phone began to ring. He didn't even check the caller I.D. He just wanted the ringing to stop before his parents noticed.

"Hello?" He said softly.

"Hello? Pip?" Pip paused for a bit trying to recognize the voice.

"Ummmm...is Damien there."

"He's in the nurse's office right now, but I'll-"

"Is he alright?!"

"Yeah, he was just feeling a little light headed and needed to lie down. He'll survive. Stan just had a little blond moment and ran off with Damien's phone, that's why I have it now."

"Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize your voice at first. Sorry again. I thought you were someone else." Kenny chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. This isn't even my voice. I bought it at Goodwill so you might have heard it somewhere else. Who am I kiddin', I'm lying. I didn't buy it, you know I ain't got no money. I stole it." Pip laughed at Kenny's corny joke, but that laugh only made Kenny frown. That laugh was so...empty. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to Damien but..." He trailed off.

"If you want, I can go give the phone to him."

"No. He probably doesn't want to talk to me, and besides, I already lost my nerve to talk to him." Kenny sighed loudly.

"You know, I may be an idiot but...if you ever wanted to, you know, talk, or-or anything..." He was rambling on now and he knew it. "...then, you know, I'm here and everything. You know?" Pip laughed again. This time a true laugh.

"I know. And thanks Kenny. You're a good friend."

'Friend?' Kenny repeated in his head. "Your welcome. Talk to you later cause launch is about to end. Bye."

"Bye."

--------------------

Damien shot up from the bed he was resting in. He hated sleeping in beds that weren't his own. If it wasn't for that mile he had to run, and those wounds he ripped open, he wouldn't be lying in that bed at all.

"Feeling better?" A voice asked from across the room. Damien knew that voice and he hated it with a passion. Damien rubbed his sore eyes.

"Fucking Stan." He groaned. Pushing his hair out of his face he glared at Stan.

"What'd I do?"

"You annoy me. Plain and simple."

"I'm hurt." Damien swung one of his legs out the bed, but kept his eye contact with Stan. "I thought you loved me Damien!"

"Stop. Now you're just being weird." Stan laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Still feeling a bit sluggish Damien shook his head.

"Why are you always around me? We're not friends." Stan now broke eye contact and leaned back on two back weal's in the rolling chair he was in. "So, why are you always bugging me? Do you want my demonic powers too?!" Damien's mood was quickly turning from neutral to angry in a matter of seconds, but Stan was unfazed. Years of dealing with Kyle's anger managment issues gave his crazy patience.

"True, we're not friends, but our friends are friends, and I think it's wise that we at least get along. Know what I mean?"

"Whatever."

"There is one thing that I've been meaning to ask you though." Stan let his chair fall forward so he was sitting strait up. "How can Pip forgive everything we did to him and call us his friends like it was all nothing." Damien sighed.

"I asked myself the same question, but unfortunately I have no answer to that. He's not the type that would plan out any type of revenge either, so I don't really know what he's thinking anymore."

"I hear ya. Kenny completely changed his tune the moment Pip showed him some kindness." Damien growled deep in his throat.

"He's nice to everyone. It's just that you idiots ignored his kindness and tormented him for all these years!" Damaien was now to his feet and hovering over Stan. Then out of the blue you guys just want to except him! Why the hell should I trust any of you?! How do I know your not just using him just to toss him aside later."

"Well..." Stan began as he walked over to the door. "...I got nothing against Pippy-long-stockings. I can't speak for everyone else though." For a while they studied each other. They soon came to a silent agreement.

"Whatever. Where's my shit?"

--------------------

Kyle was pissed. His friends had just ditched him. Kenny left to talk to Pip, Stan went to check on Damien, and Butters went to find Kenny. He refused to follow any of them. He was shaking with anger.

"He's so stupid" Kyle said referring to Stan. He was sitting in an almost empty classroom waiting for his friends to return. Since he went strait to class he was a few of the first ones there. "They're all idiots."

"Who?" Kyle looked up just to come face to face with Cartman.

"Look, fat-ass, I'm not in he mood for your bullshit. So, PISS...OFF!" One thing could be noted about Kyle, without his friends holding him back he was a pretty violent and angry person.

"I just asked you a simple question since you're the one over here talking to yourself."

"Leave me alone lard-ass!"

"Why the hell are you so mean to me?!" Kyle was stuck for a second but quickly shook it off.

"Did you just ask me why I'm mean to you? Do you have any right to even ask me that with a strait face?!" Upon hearing Kyle voice escalate the teacher thought it was about time to intervene.

"Boys! Take it outside and I'll be out in a second to hadle this!" Kyle pushed past Cartman and stomped outside, while Cartman just walked to the door with a annoyed look on his face. Once Cartman shut the door behind them Kyle whipped around to shout at the hefty boy face to face.

"You always seem to get me into some type of fucking trouble, why can't you ever leave me the hell alone alone?!" Kyle tried his best to sound demanding but it only came out as a pathetic plea. They both remained silent as a few more student passed buy them to get to class. All of them trying their hardest not to make eye contact with the two boys.

"Do I really torment so?" Cartman's voice was now cold and monotone, but still kept a hint of humor in it. Kyle didn't respond but only nodded. "Good." In a blink of an eye Cartman had Kyle by the neck slammed up against the lockers. Kyle was now frantic. The bell must have rang by now since their was no signs of anyone around anymore.

"S-Stop." Kyle managed to choke out.

"Stop? Why? I'm loving the noises you're making." Kyle heart nearly skipped a beat when he realized cartman's eyes. They were blood red and his pupils were now only jet black slits. This wasn't Cartman. Tears prickled at Kyle's eyes.

"Please." His voice was now only a squeak. The Cartman look alike leaned forward.

"Only if you'll let me borrow you for a bit. Not that I'm giving much of a choice." Kyle nodded with the little strength he had left from the lack of oxygen. "Good." The look-alike purred. "Why don't you sleep for a while." It wasn't a question, but more of a command, and Kyle obeyed.

--------------------

Butters found Kenny on his why to the nurse's office. Kenny, after finishing up on the phone, decided it would be wise to return Damien property. Keeping anything that belonged to Damien without his permission was a death with.

"Kenny?" Butters looked a Kenny out the corrner of his eye. "What did Pip need?"

"Nothing much. Just to talk cause he's bored at home."

"Oh. Hey Kenny? What we talked about on the bus-"

"-I was just foolin' with ya. I knew you were zoning out when I was talkin' to you so I thought it would be funny to mess with you a bit." Butters pouted.

"Well, that's not very nice." Kenny pulled Butters into a head lock.

"Yeah, but it was funny huh?"

"No it wasn't!" Kenny continued to hold him in a head lock with one arm but started to poke Butters' sides with his free hand. Causing the smaller boy to squeak. "Don't!"

"Are you...ticklish?" Butters slumped in Kenny's arms hoping that if he used his body weight Kenny would drop him and he could run. Unfortunately for him he weighed damn near nothing. "What are you doing?" When he didn't get an answer Kenny turned him so Butters' back was against his chest and he used both of his hands to grip both of Butters' sides. Causing the smaller blond to erupt with laughter.

"D-Don't! Kenny...STOP! I can't..." Kenny was to busy laughing himself to listen to his cries to stop.

"Never!" This continued until Kenny felt like they were being watched. He stopped tickling Butters but didn't let him go. "Butters." Butters was still trying to catch his breath. "Hey." Whipping his tears Butters looked up and noticed Kenny's serious face.

"What's wrong?" Kenny ignored him. "Kenny!" That seemed to snap Kenny out of his daze. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Kenny faked a smile. 'I most be loosing my mind.' "Let's just get the hell outta here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! I finished chapter **Nana/Shichi**! (7) Once again I stayed up late to catch the 3:00 in the morning movie, but I haven't been able to sleep well this whole week anyway so it's no big surprise. Sorry you guys about not updating for a while but I was busy, then I just forgot about it.

Not much to say except, why the hell do I keep writing these so late at night?!?!?!!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!?! Maybe I'm a vampire. _**Blah! **_I'm going to drink your cool-aid!! Good thing I like bats. dramatic music **I am the Bat! **jumps off my roof

This is my second Fanfic so be honest. I really want people's opinions. In the wise words of one of my best friends: Being honest is not being mean. You're just tellin' the truth, and the person should either deal with it or change to be better.

**Review!!! Why? Because I wont update until I get at least three reviews for each chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update, or I'll just think people don't like my story.**


End file.
